Oculto en el tiempo
by Shun4Ever
Summary: Shun comienza a sentir unos dolores a la altura de la cadera. Saori lo lleva al médico pero esto destapará una verdad oculta desde el nacimiento del muchacho...
1. Oculto en el tiempo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.**

Como todas las mañanas, era el primero en levantarse. Estiró el brazo hasta llegar a la mesita, alcanzó el despertador y lo apagó para no despertar a nadie más de la casa. Se estiró en la cama y aún con los ojos cerrados, se dirigió al baño para comenzar con sus quehaceres diarios. Hacía bastante que había dejado de hacer ejercicio por las mañanas pues notaba ciertas molestias de las que prefirió no hablar ni con la que fuera su Diosa. Tenía la esperanza de que se disiparan en un tiempo, pero de eso ya había pasado un mes y aún seguía en las mismas. Accionó el mando del agua caliente mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Se llevó las manos al pecho y notó cierta molestia, cosa que ya empezaba a preocuparle. Suspiró y se adentró en la ducha dejando que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones.

Tan solo habían pasado unos meses desde la última guerra santa pero ya tenían todo preparado para comenzar las clases en el siguiente trimestre. Iban bastante atrasados, por lo que los horarios que tendrían serían severos. Menos mal que al menos acudiría con Saori y con Seiya a las clases porque, de verdad, que sentía vergüenza no por saber las cosas, consideradas, básicas.

Salió de la ducha y notó un leve dolor a la altura de la cadera. Dolor que casi le deja sin respiración. Le fallaron las fuerzas y acabó sentado sobre sus rodillas en el frío suelo, desnudo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Abrió los ojos unos segundos después, cuando el dolor cesó y se levantó de aquella extraña posición, para vestirse con sus ropas cómodas y bajar a la cocina para comenzar con el desayuno.

No sabía explicar porque, pero el hecho de crear alimentos de la nada, era algo que le gustaba. Cada día se esmeraba más por complacer a los hambrientos de sus hermanos. No es que él no comiera, pero sí era cierto que lo hacía con una cantidad menos tosca, más como… Saori. Sonrió para sí mismo y se colocó aquel delantal que le quedaba enorme. Sacó ciertos alimentos de la alacena y el refrigerador y comenzó con los preparativos.

Para su sorpresa, Saori se había levantado temprano ese día y había bajado a la cocina para ayudar a Shun, puesto que siempre era él quien preparaba los desayunos.

- Buenos días Shun.

- Buenos días, señorita Saori.

- Shun – Se acercó hasta el muchacho y le dio un beso de buenos días, como hasta ahora se habían acostumbrado – Te he dicho que nada de señorita. ¡Tenemos la misma edad!

- Perdón pero me cuesta tratarte de tú – Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas – Aún no me he acostumbrado.

- ¿Te ayudo?

Pregunto con una sonrisa la muchacha mientras sin esperar respuesta, se acercaba poniéndose un delantal. Shun, al verla decidida no pudo hacer más que entregarle los huevos para que los fuera batiendo mientras él preparaba el resto de ingredientes. Lavó la fruta y comenzó a pelarla cuando de nuevo aquel dolor se le instaló en el cuerpo. De nuevo las fuerzas le fallaron y quedó apoyado sobre el mármol, respirando entrecortado. Saori, asustada, dejó los huevos y la varilla y se apresuró a sujetar a Shun.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

- No – Quedó callado unos segundos y se recobró de nuevo, mirando a la muchacha mientras ocultaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que apunto estaban de resbalar por su mejilla – No es nada.

- ¡Cómo que no es nada! ¡Shun! ¿Desde cuando te sucede esto?

A Saori no se le escapaba nada y él no quería ocultárselo, por lo que, cerró los ojos y contestó tras un suspiro.

- Unas… dos semanas.

- ¿Lleva pasándote esto dos semanas? ¿Ikki lo sabe? – Las esmeraldas se mostraron más que nunca, suplicando a la que fuera su Diosa que no le dijera nada a su hermano de eso.

- No le digas nada a Ikki, por favor. No quiero que lo sepa.

- Está bien. Pero de esta mañana no pasa. Nos vamos al médico a que te hagan una revisión.

El muchacho asintió y ambos continuaron con el desayuno. Más Saori estaba pendiente por si, de nuevo, le ocurría aquello a su caballero. Pronto los muchachos bajaron a desayunar. Dedicaron sus buenos días a los cocineros Shun y Saori y se sentaron a esperar el desayuno. Hyoga siempre ayudaba a preparar la mesa y servir los alimentos. Aunque sabía que se sentía atraído por Shun, prefirió creer que era pura admiración y se ocultaba tras una máscara de hielo. Ikki parecía ajeno a todo, a excepción de su pequeño hermano, al que no solía apartar de su vista. Con él era más que sobreprotector. Nada ni nadie que no pasara por él primero, podía acercarse a su hermano. Tras la última guerra santa, esto se había amplificado y era aún peor.

El desayuno trascurrió como siempre, tranquilo. Los chicos se separaron para continuar con sus rutinas y Saori se llevo, literalmente, del brazo a Shun al hospital. No era para no preocuparse pues él junto a Seiya, eran los que más habían sufrido en aquella guerra contra Hades.

Al llegar al hospital de la fundación, le hicieron un montón de pruebas al pobre chico y más de las que debían, pues la misma Saori insistía en que así fuera. Cuando los análisis salieron en perfectas condiciones, se llevaron al muchacho a la sala de rayos X para comenzar con aquellos exámenes.

- Sé que es tontería preguntar pero… ¿Estás embarazada?

Sus mejillas se colorearon más de lo debido en ese momento pues aunque no era la única vez que lo habían confundido, aquello siempre le hacía avergonzarse. A duras penas si atinó a negar con la cabeza ante aquella pregunta.

- Bien. Túmbate sobre la camilla. ¿Ves la luz? – Shun asintió – Pues cuando se apague, mantén la respiración hasta que vuelva a encenderse. Serán solo unos segundos. Lo harás bien.

El médico le sonrió y salió de aquella estancia, para resguardarse tras un cristal, en donde manejaba la máquina de los rayos X. Shun miró detenidamente la luz y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Se cambio nuevamente y salió hasta la sala de espera, en donde debía permanecer a escuchar el resultado. Se sentó junto a Saori y esta se quedó mirándole.

- ¿Sabes? No me había fijado en que en verdad… - Calló lo que iba a comentar por temor a que pudiera molestar a su caballero - ¿Te duele algo más?

- Pues… - Shun se llevó las manos al pecho y se quedó mirándose a sí mismo – hace un par de días que me duele el pecho. – Frunció el entrecejo, como pensando para sí – pero no es dentro, es un dolor como… externo.

Algo iba a decir Saori, pero quedó callada al ver a los médicos salir de la sala.

- ¿Kido Shun?

Los muchachos se levantaron del asiento y se acercaron hasta el lugar en donde estaban los médicos

- Síganme por favor.

Pasaron por unos estrechos y blancos pasillos, que giraban a derecha e izquierda, hasta dar con un pequeño despacho, en donde el médico dejo pasar a los muchachos antes de entrar él y cerrar la puerta para no ser escuchado desde el exterior. Se sentó en su asiento tras el escritorio y revisó el expediente de Shun, que ahora, llevaba en sus manos. Saori, un tanto inquieta, fue la primera en preguntar.

- ¿Ocurre algo doctor?

- Pues… - Miró al muchacho a los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, quedando con los brazos apoyados en la mesa. – Está estupendamente. Los dolores que frecuentas son normales en tu edad y condición física.

- ¿Normales? – Preguntó, de nuevo, Saori.

- Así es señorita. Todo en… el muchacho… – Dijo el médico en un tono extraño – está bien.

- ¿Entonces?

El médico suspiró y se quedó mirando a la muchacha, sin saber por donde empezar a contestar.

- Verá, señorita Kido, Shun está en perfecto estado físico y está desarrollándose como es normal en su edad. El problema es…. – Le entregó una hoja un tanto amarillenta, que al parecer, era la partida de nacimiento de Shun – la letra.

- ¿La letra? ¿El problema es la letra? ¿Eso que quiere decir? – Preguntó, por fin, Shun.

Saori se quedó paralizada al ver el papel. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrar al médico y este le asintió brevemente mientras suspiraba. Shun, bastante asustado en ese instante, casi arranca el papel de las manos de Saori, para tratar de entender que era lo que ahí ponía. Comenzó a leer lo escrito sin entender más que lo justo:

_Niño nacido espontáneamente, el 19 de Septiembre a las 22.30. _

Bueno, eso él ya lo sabía. No alcanzaba a ver cuál era el fallo o donde decía algo de la letra para poder entender. Levantó la mirada del papel, al sentir la mano de Saori por sobre las suyas.

- Shun… - La mirada de Saori era reveladora. Una mezcla entre compasión, incredulidad y alegría – Mira bien ahí – Señaló una palabra y el chico volvió a leer con atención a donde su diosa le había apuntado.

_Niño_

¿Qué tenía de malo _Niño_? ¿Qué era lo que se le había escapado a él? Releyó de nuevo la palabra y observó algo que hasta ahora no había divisado. Justo en donde estaba escrita la "o" un pequeño rabito, casi imperceptible a primera vista, se delineaba hasta abajo del texto. Ahora veía claramente que ponía _Niña_. Le estaba costando entenderlo, pues para él, aquello solo era una mancha que el tiempo había dejado impresa en el papel.

- Shun… - Fue el médico el que le habló, haciéndole salir de su ensoñación – Los dolores que estás experimentando son normales en tu edad, pues estás por tener el primer periodo.

Saori no apartaba la vista de Shun y le apretaba fuertemente las manos, como dándole fuerzas para pasar aquel mal trago. Shun, aun seguía sin reaccionar, escuchando al médico explicarle un montón de cosas sobre menstruaciones, compresas, tampones, anticonceptivos y no sabría definir cuantas cosas más, que ni siquiera llegó a escuchar. Saori reaccionó por él y se agenció todos los panfletos dados por el médico, asegurándose que el mismo Shun la seguía hasta casa.

Por el camino todo fue silencio entre ellos… Pero… ¿Desde cuando era niña? ¿Qué le diferenciaba de sus hermanos? Siempre había luchado con ellos y no era capaz de entender la diferencia. Claro era obvio para los demás niños la diferencia, pero para él, que había crecido en una isla solo habitada por su June, él y su maestro, no era fácil de comprender.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, agradecieron la soledad de esta y Saori acompañó a Shun hasta su habitación. Se sentó junto a él en la cama y suspiró para comenzar a hablar.

- Shun…. Creo que… Ikki al menos, debería saber esto.

- ¿Ikki? – Preguntó como si estuviera en un sueño, ajeno a todo lo que ahí acontecía.

- Sí. Alguna vez… Como tu hermano mayor… Te debió ver… desnudo, ¿no?

- No lo recuerdo. Aquí siempre me mantenía alejado de todos y como que me trataban a parte. Luego de eso, partimos a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento y el resto… El resto ya lo sabes. – Acabó la frase como con un hilo de voz. Sin fuerzas si quiera pues aún no había digerido aquella información.

En aquella conversación estaban, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Shun se abrió y dio paso a Ikki, su hermano mayor.

- Hermanito, te he estado buscando. Ya pensé que te habías fugado con el ruso.

- Ikki – Regaño su diosa, pero Ikki continuó como si nada hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse al lado de su hermano pequeño. – ¡Ikki! – Volvió a insistir Saori, captando ahora sí, la atención del moreno – Hay algo que… - Le extendió una fotocopia del parte de nacimiento de Shun mientras continuaba hablando – deberías saber. Shun se ha sentido mal estas dos últimas semanas y hoy le convencí para ir al médico.

Ikki turnaba la mirada del papel a la muchacha, siempre con cara de incredulidad, hasta que escuchó que su hermano no se encontraba bien. Le miró a él y este le devolvió la mirada tímidamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo hermanito?

- Hermanita – Corrigió Saori.

- No hablaba contigo sino con Shun.

El nombrado reaccionó y le señaló aquella palabra en el parte de nacimiento.

- Ikki… ¿Alguna vez cambiaste a tu hermano de pequeño?

- Pues no. No me dejaban hacerlo. Siempre había alguna mujer que se encargaba de ello.

- Y… ¿Aquí en la mansión?

- No. Las sirvientas no me dejaban hacerlo. Eso ya te lo he dicho.

- Ikki – Ahora fue Shun quien habló tímidamente - ¿Quién?... ¿Quién te dijo que yo era un niño?

- Pero que cosas dices, Shun! Tú eres un niño y punto.

- Pues… - Seguía con la explicación aunque ya sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido a la vergüenza. – Soy una niña.

Ikki releyó el papel que tenía entre sus manos y su semblante cambió a uno más sobrio, para después palidecer ante aquel descubrimiento.

- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro?

Shun, a modo de respuesta, rebuscó entre los miles de papeles entregados por el médico y sacó uno a todo color de los miembros reproductores, tanto femeninos como masculinos. La, recién descubierta, muchacha señalo el órgano masculino y se sonrojo más si cabía.

- Yo… nunca he tenido… uno de esos.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ikki, aun sin recobrar el color. - ¿Estás hablando en serio Shun? ¿No es ninguna broma?

Shun, más apenado por todo aquello, agachó la cabeza y la llevó entre sus piernas, tras abrazarse a estas. Su mundo había dado un giro de 180 grados en tan solo minutos. Ni siquiera su nombre encajaba en su nuevo ser, pues este era nombre de chica. Desolado por toda aquella situación, no pudo más que llorar. Ikki, que no podía verlo así, lo acunó entre sus brazos para después agachar la cabeza para besar su frente. Aquel contacto no llegó nunca, pues pudo ver un pequeño canalillo, formado entre los pechos de su _hermano_. Miró, un tanto avergonzado el techo de aquella habitación y suspiró fuertemente, tratando de calmar a su _pequeña hermana_.

- Shun… Deberías… - Buscaba cualquier cosa que sirviera para hacerle sentir mejor - Estar content_a_. ¿Sabes? Puedes dar la vida a algún pequeño ser, cuando llegue el momento – Recalcó eso último – Y podrás… - Calló unos segundos, buscando algo más característico de las mujeres – ¡Mira! ¡Eres la primera amazona divina de la historia!

- Yo era un caballero, Ikki… No una amazona

Los ojos rojos y brillosos de su hermano, le partían el alma a Ikki, que ya no sabía que hacer. Miró a Saori y esta salió en su ayuda.

- Shun… ¿Qué te parece si miramos algo que te sea más cómodo de llevar?

Shun miró a Saori y se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas, aún persistentes en sus mejillas.

- Yo ya llevo mi ropa deportiva.

- No se hable más.

Levantó a Shun del brazo y se la llevó a su habitación, dispuesta a probarle mil y una prenda existentes en su armario, tan solo para tratar de animarla. Media hora más tarde y después de que Ikki pusiera al corriente al resto de los caballeros, Shun bajó junto a Saori, dejando a los muchachos sin aliento, más al rubio, que parecía le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

Shun se presentó en la sala con un sencillo vestido, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, en color crema. Los tirantes eran finos y permitía percibir los pequeños bultos que se estaban formando en el pecho de la muchacha. Saori le había peinado el cabello y adornado con una pequeña horquilla, retirando así, el pelo de la cara de la chica.

Shun se sonrojo al sentirse la atención de todos en la sala. El silencio solo fue interrumpido por Tatsumi, que entraba al salón para llamar a los huéspedes a comer. Su mirada se posó en donde los muchachos estaban mirando y un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca, mientras se dirigía verbalmente a Shun.

- Ya era hora que te vistieras como deberías ShunShiro.

Todos quedaron mirando al mayordomo desaparecer por la puerta de servicio. Saori, que aún llevaba el papel de nacimiento en su mano, comprobó lo dicho por su mayordomo y efectivamente, tan indivisible como aquel pequeño rabito de la "a", "Shiro" aparecía junto a la palabra "Shun" formando así, un nombre de mujer.


	2. Un sentimiento extraño

Los días y los meses pasaron. Los jóvenes muchachos ya se habían acostumbrado al ritmo de las clases y, algunos más que otros, habían adquirido un nivel comparable al resto de sus compañeros. Aun así, lo más complejo para los que fueras caballeros divinos era aceptar el hecho de que Shun no era el muchacho que siempre habían creído.

Por otro lado y a pesar de las inmensas molestias que le ocasionaba la menstruación, Shun lo había aceptado bastante bien, pues ahora podía mostrar sus sentimientos sin tener que ser restringido por ello. Además de que le hacía gracia ver las caras de algunos de sus compañeros cuando les ganaba en alguna actividad física. Y aunque aún no se sentía cómoda con el uniforme escolar, no podía negar que le gustaba llevar esas anchas y cortas faldas pues le permitían más libertad de movimiento que los pesados pantalones a los que estaba acostumbrada. Lo que peor llevaba era que sus amigos ya no se portaban como siempre con ella. En ocasiones le excluían de las conversaciones e incluso habían llegado a _desaparecer_ al entrar ella en la estancia. Con Saori todo había sido a mejor pues le facilitaba la _tarea_ de escoger la ropa que debía llevar y siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Aun así, en cuanto tenía ocasión, se colocaba aquellas prendas íntimas a las que estaba acostumbrada por la comodidad de las mismas. Más de una vez había intentado entablar conversación con su hermano mayor pero este siempre parecía esquivar ciertos temas y se mostraba en verdad nervioso ante su presencia. El único de sus compañeros que seguía portándose de igual manera con ella, era Hyoga. Siempre que tenía un rato y coincidía con él, este se mostraba amigable e incluso más cariñoso de lo que solía recordar. No le molestaba aquello pues siempre se había sentido más que cómoda con Hyoga, cosa que no le ocurría con nadie más.

Las clases estaban por acabar para dar paso a las vacaciones de verano. Aquello sí comenzaba a estresarla pues Saori y el resto de sus compañeras estaban presumiendo y hablando constantemente de bikinis y de donde pasarían sus vacaciones. Y aunque eso lo podía soportar, cuando comenzaban a hablar de chicos, se incomodaba en demasía pues ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar a pensar en ello.

Junto a Saori pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo extraescolar, aunque a veces Seiya se les unía cuando trataban de desempañar las tareas dictadas por los profesores. Se encontraba a gusto con sus amigos de toda la vida, aunque a veces tenía la impresión de sobrar cuando estaban los tres solos.

Una mañana, al comenzar la hora del almuerzo, un muchacho se acercó hasta donde Shun se encontraba.

- Shun-chan, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

La muchacha asintió y siguió al chico hasta una zona escondida en la parte trasera del jardín. Mientras seguía a aquel chico, se preguntaba que es lo que querría de ella pues apenas si había intercambiado un par de palabras con él. Se paró al ver que aquel había hecho la misma acción y le observó voltearse. Se quedó mirando al chico a los ojos y notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban en una tonalidad rosada, al tiempo que se pasaba una de las manos por la parte trasera de la cabeza. ¿Qué sería lo que le pasaba al chico para estar tan avergonzado? ¿Le habría tomado algo de material escolar sin su permiso? Como si con ese gesto pudiera darle ánimos al chico, le sonrió levemente. Aquello fue lo que le dio fuerzas al muchacho para decirle lo que acontecía

- Shun-chan… tú… – Su voz denotaba titubeo, como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera algo importante – tú me…

Más no pudo acabar aquella frase. Hyoga, que salía del gimnasio en ese momento, había visto pasar a la _parejita_ y en un ataque de celos, les había seguido. Al ver que aquel _chaval_ estaba por declararse a Shun, no pudo evitar el interrumpir la escena. Sujetó a su _amigo_ por el cuello y le dio un beso en la frente, más para espantar a aquel que osaba interactuar con su _presa._

- Al fin te encuentro, Shun. – La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo en un intento de ahuyentar al chico – Vamos a comer, ¿sí?

Shun sonrió abiertamente a su amigo y sin soltarse de aquel agarre, volteó hasta el muchacho para que continuara con la conversación.

- Ahora voy Hyoga, pero Hikaru-kun quería decirme…

- ¡Nada! – Se apresuró a contestar el chico. Hyoga le estaba amenazando con la mirada y no quería meterse con el que se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de atletismo – Será mejor que me vaya.

Sin esperar respuesta, salió corriendo, dejando a una confundida Shun y a un Hyoga que aún no soltaba el agarre que ejercía sobre el que fuera su amigo_._ Cuando el chico desapareció de la vista, Shun habló en un susurro.

- Hyoga… ¿Podrías… soltarme?

El muchacho medio ruso, se dio cuenta de donde estaba apoyada su mano en ese instante. Se sonrojó por la vergüenza del momento y soltó a la muchacha mientras se disculpaba con un leve "lo siento". Shun se sintió un tanto avergonzada en ese instante pues no le había molestado aquel roce, sino que le había resultado placentero.

- ¡Chicos! - En ese instante Seiya aparecía por una esquina para llamarles a comer - ¿Vamos a comer o qué?

Al parecer él y Saori habían seguido a Shun, no para molestar o espiar sino por si cuando acabara su compañero de clase con aquella declaración fuera a necesitar de ellos. Les sorprendió, en parte, ver que Hyoga se interponía entre aquel chico y Shun, pero prefirieron dejarlo correr. Al fin de cuentas, era su amigo y quizá solo estaba tratando de defenderla.

Al escuchar el llamado, Hyoga volteó para hacer un gesto con la mano a Seiya, en señal de que ya iban y sin proponérselo aferró fuertemente la mano derecha de Shun y tiró de ella para que le acompañara. Shun estaba avergonzada por aquel roce y su corazón parecía que quería salir de su pecho, pero no se soltó y siguió a su amigo hasta donde los demás compañeros estaban, ya, preparados para comer con sus cajitas de alimento. Al llegar, Hyoga soltó el agarre ya que se había dado cuenta de aquel inconsciente gesto, debido a la mirada advertidora de Shiryu, pues Ikki estaba por llegar.

Shun se acomodó junto a Saori y ambas comenzaron a comentar alegremente sobre las figuras que habían preparado las sirvientas de la mansión. Ikki llegó un poco más tarde, excusándose pues le habían retenido más de la cuenta en el equipo de baseball. Como pitcher debía pasarse a entrenar en sus ratos libres.

- Siento el retraso.

Se sentó justo al lado de Shun y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a modo de bienvenida. Shun sacó una de las dos cajitas de comida que llevaba entre manos y se la pasó a su hermano mayor junto a sus palillos para comer.

- ¡A comer!

Dijeron todos los presentes y comenzaron a devorar los alimentos, aunque uno de ellos recibió un codazo en el costado pues se había quedado embobado mirando como Shun se llevaba aquel pequeño pedazo de pescado a la boca. Últimamente le pasaba más a menudo de lo deseado, solo ver aquellos palillos oscuros rozar los labios rosados de la pequeña Shun le producía una alteración en todo su cuerpo. Decidido a no dejar que aquello le afectara, comenzó a degustar la comida de su caja aunque alguna mirada seguía desviándose hacia Shun. Esta, preocupada por lo que había sentido con Hyoga mientras llegaban al césped, miraba de vez en cuando a su amigo, tratando de comprender porque temblaba cada vez que lo veía o estaba cerca de él. Sus miradas se cruzaron un leve momento y ambos se sonrojaron tras mirar hacia otro lado. Aquel momento no había pasado desapercibido por Saori y Shiryu, que ahora corroboraran lo que hacía tiempo llevaban pensando.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese momento y con ello, las vacaciones de verano daban comienzo.

Se encontraba sentada en el enorme jardín cercano a la mansión, cobijada en la sombra de un sauce llorón, leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos. Leves rayos de sol rozaban su blanca piel, luchando con las hojas verdes por llegar a tocarla. Una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos al tiempo que removía un poco el vestido color marfil que vestía. Separó su vista de aquel libro al escuchar unas voces que conocía a la perfección. A lo lejos, una pareja se divisaba entre los árboles. Quedó callada observando como se sentaban bajo un árbol lejano, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia. La muchacha reía divertida en cada roce procedente del muchacho, que la abrazaba y besaba en cuanto tenía ocasión. Aquella escena le hizo pensar: ¿Cómo sería estar con Hyoga de esa manera? ¿Estar entre sus brazos? ¿Sentir sus caricias? Miró atentamente cuando aquella pareja se besó intensamente en los labios, provocando en ella un leve sonrojo al pensar en el sabor de los labios de Hyoga. ¿Sería posible? ¿Por qué pensaba todo eso de su amigo? ¿Es que acaso se había enamorado? ¿Y de Hyoga? Eso no podía ser. Se levantó sobresaltada, recogió su bolsa tras meter ahí el libro y salió de aquel bosque, dispuesta a nadar un rato en la piscina. Quizá así conseguiría refrescar sus ideas. Entró a la mansión un tanto apurada, dejó su pequeña mochila en una de las sillas del salón y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo. Al entrar, se encontró con su hermano Ikki y con Hyoga, que por algún motivo estaban callados y mirándose a los ojos. Notó tensión en el ambiente y trató de quitarla, llamando la atención de su hermano mayor. Se acercó y le abrazó haciendo que este le correspondiera de igual manera.

- ¿Qué tal princesa? – Desde que se enteró que era una chica le llamaba de esa manera y en verdad no le era molesto, pues cualquier apelativo procedente de su hermano, le resultaba gracioso.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos?

Se separó del abrazó y se dirigió hasta el refrigerador, de donde sacó un pequeño botellín de agua. Los dos muchachos se miraron nuevamente. En los ojos de Ikki se podía ver una clara amenaza mientras que los de Hyoga reflejaban una determinación poco vista con anterioridad. Shun se acomodó en una silla junto a ellos y de nuevo, intentó liberar aquella tensión.

- ¿Cuándo llegó Shunrei?

Hyoga fue quien apartó primero la mirada para posarla sobre ella. Aquellos ojos azules la observaban tan intensamente que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se sentía desnuda ante aquella mirada, tanto que tuvo que apartar su vista y depositarla en la mesa de la cocina. Al escuchar su voz, no pudo evitar el volver a fijarse en él.

- Llegó esta mañana. – Sonrió a Shun provocando que el corazón de esta se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba – Al parecer, viene a quedarse. El próximo curso vendrá a nuestro curso.

Aquello era una gran noticia pues se notaba que entre Shiryu y Shunrei había un gran sentimiento que les unía. Ella misma había sido testigo del amor que se procesaba. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba aún mirando a Hyoga. Ikki había observado la escena sin decir palabra, pero al ver como su pequeña hermana se sonrojaba, se levantó de golpe y salió de la cocina, dejándolos solos en aquel lugar. Shun se levantó tras su hermano pues necesitaba saber que le ocurría pero Hyoga la sujetó por el brazo y le negó con la cabeza para que le dejara solo.

- Shun… Déjalo.

- Pero… - Quedó mirando a la puerta un momento para después hacer caso a Hyoga y sentarse dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

Hyoga soltó su brazo y esta quedó pensativa. Tratando de entender que era lo que ahí había pasado. Levantó la mirada hasta enfrentar a Hyoga y le preguntó, pensando que él le sacaría de dudas.

- Interrumpí algo, ¿verdad? – Hyoga tan solo la miraba. Había aprendido a leer sus ojos por lo que sabía que esa mirada le estaba diciendo que sí - ¿De que hablabais?

Hyoga suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Sin ser apenas consciente y como acto reflejo, atrajo hacia sí la cabeza de Shun y besó sus cabellos antes de salir de la estancia. Confundida por lo que acababa de acontecer, siguió a su amigo hasta las escaleras de la entrada y subió las mismas con la intención de seguirle para pedirle algún tipo de explicación.

- Shun – Se detuvo de golpe al escuchar el llamado de su hermano. – Cocina. Ahora. – Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo notaba tan alterado, por lo que decidió seguir sus indicaciones sin rechistar.

Una vez dentro, de nuevo, de aquella estancia, Ikki sacó una silla de la mesa y le indicó a Shun que se sentara. Esta lo hizo callada, esperando a que su hermano mayor se sentara frente a ella y comenzara a hablar. Pasaron un momento incómodo en silencio, hasta que, por fin, Ikki lo rompió con voz serena.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme sobre Hyoga?

¿Algo que decirle sobre Hyoga? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Es que acaso había sido tan evidente que le ponía nerviosa? ¿Acaso llevaba un cartel en la frente remarcando que su amigo le gustaba? Estaba callada, tratando de aclarar sus propias ideas, cuando Ikki suspiró y cambio su semblante a uno más pacífico. Se cruzó de brazos y observo un momento a su pequeña hermana antes de volver a hablar.

- Prefiero que sea con el _pato_ a que sea con algún degenerado.

- ¿Qué… ?

Shun estaba extrañada. No entendía por qué le estaba diciendo aquello. No le había dicho nada a Hyoga sobre sus sentimientos y ni mucho menos se sabía correspondida. Aunque, al parecer Ikki ya había hecho la labor de investigación. El mayor se levantó del asiento y tras despeinar un poco a su hermana, salió de la cocina sin siquiera contestarle. Aquello parecía subrealista, por lo que, cansada, decidió subir a su habitación para tratar de olvidar lo allí acontecido.


	3. La verdad de lo nuestro

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el inconfundible olor a hierba recién cortada. Se incorporó perezosamente de la cama y se asomó por el pequeño balcón de su habitación. Fuera en el jardín, Seiya jugaba con Saori en la piscina, mientras Shiryu y Shunrei se abrazaban bajo una sombrilla cercana. Pudo ver a los dos jardineros de la mansión, acicalando el jardín y perfeccionando el tamaño del césped. Buscó a Hyoga o a su hermano con la mirada pero no los encontró. Entró nuevamente a su habitación soltando un pequeño bostezo y se encaminó al servicio para comenzar con su aseo diario. Se sentía contrariada, pues en verdad le apetecía estar con sus amigos en aquella enorme piscina pero le daba vergüenza el tener que llevar aquel tipo de traje tan corto. Una vez duchada y tan solo con una toalla tapando su ahora curvado cuerpo, se dirigió hasta el armario y con un poco de pena, saco aquel trozo de tela doble que Saori le había regalado. Una mueca se plantó en su rostro al ver aquellas pequeñas partes de tela elástica y suspiró dejándolas sobre la cama. Se sentó justo al lado de aquel bikini y lo miró suspirando cuando la puerta de su habitación sonó. Se levantó de la cama, aun pensando en que debería hacer, sin siquiera darse cuenta de como iba vestida. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Hyoga. Hyoga que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por proponerle a Shun bajar a la piscina con él, no pudo evitar mirar el escote de la chica. Al percatarse de que solo llevaba una pequeña toalla, volteó el cuerpo, dándole la espalda y sinceramente sonrojado. Fue entonces, que Shun se dio cuenta de que aún no se había vestido. Los colores se instalaron en sus mejillas y corrió hacia su armario para ponerse lo primero que encontrara. Una camisola blanca, que casi era transparente, le caía hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Salió, de nuevo hasta la puerta, en donde hizo pasar a Hyoga a su habitación. Tan avergonzaba estaba de la situación anterior que no se acordó de esconder el bikini, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Hyoga.

- ¿Me has leído la mente?

- ¿Perdón? – Preguntó la muchacha como respuesta.

Hyoga señaló aquella prenda sobre la cama y continuó hablando.

- Iba a proponerte bajar a la piscina pero veo que ya estás preparada. – Volvió sobre sus pasos para salir de la habitación - Te espero fuera entonces.

- ¡Espera Hyoga!

Shun sujetó a Hyoga del brazo con las dos manos, con la cabeza agachada, como suplicando porque no se fuera. En ese momento, necesitaba de alguien que le diera la confianza suficiente para vestir _eso_ que debía llevar para ir a la piscina.

Hyoga volteó para ver a Shun y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la vio en aquella posición, suplicándole que se quedara. Parecía que su corazón no podía ir más deprisa, pero le sorprendió cuando le alzó la cabeza por el mentón y se encontró con aquellas esmeraldas a punto de derramar lágrimas. Se soltó de aquel agarre y la atrajo hacia su pecho, tan solo notando su cuerpo cerca del suyo propio.

- Tranquila _conejito_. No te voy a dejar nunca.

Shun alzó la cabeza, soltando un poco aquel agarre y le preguntó con la mirada por aquel apelativo. Hyoga sonreía haciéndole latir el corazón a más de mil por hora. El que fuera el caballero del cisne soltó una pequeña risa y señaló aquel bikini sobre la cama.

- Parecerás un conejito con eso puesto.

- No te burles – Se quejó Shun pegándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Volvió a sonrojarse y agachó la cabeza – No… No tengo otra cosa para poder ir a la piscina y me…. – Levantó levemente la cabeza y la apoyó, de nuevo, sobre el fuerte pecho de su amigo – da vergüenza.

Ahí sí Hyoga comenzó a reírse. No había cambiado en absoluto. Shun, sin duda, seguía siendo vergonzoso en cuanto a mostrar su cuerpo se tratara. La muchacha se apartó de Hyoga y le lanzó uno de los cojines que tenía sobre la cama y este lo atrapó en el aire.

- Lo siento. Lo siento. – Respiró profundamente para acortar la risa y miró a Shun mientras se sentaba en la cama y alzaba aquellas prendas con una de sus manos – Pruébatelo. Te diré como te sienta.

- ¿Prometes decirme la verdad?

- Sí – Alargó su mano esperando que Shun se hiciera con las prendas, cosa que ocurrió un instante después.

- Está bien. Espera aquí.

Shun se fue directa y con prisas hasta el baño y se encerró en este para cambiarse. Mientras Hyoga, observaba los sutiles cambios producidos en la habitación de Shun. Seguían estando sus mismos peluches y la misma decoración, a excepción de las cortinas y las fundas de la cama, que ahora, tenían un color más claro y cremoso. Se sorprendió al ver la toalla sobre la cama y sin siquiera darse cuenta, acabó llevándose la prenda a la cara. Sonrió al apreciar aquel sutil aroma a azahar. Aquel aroma del que se había prendado desde la batalla en las doce casas. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando la encontró tumbada a su lado, en estado inconsciente, que pudo apreciar la belleza de su persona. Y no podía engañarse a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que era una mujer al no notar ningún bulto en la entrepierna de aquel ropaje. Se sonrojó pensando en aquel pequeño y apetecible escote que había visto sobre la toalla y sonrió nuevamente mientras apretaba aquella prenda sobre su pecho. A su parecer, sería tan bonito el poder tenerla siempre cerca de su alterado corazón. Suspiró y abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose. La voz inconfundiblemente dulce de Shun, se escuchó un tanto apenada.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tímida! ¡Sal de una vez, que no muerdo!

Un leve suspiro se escuchó y la puerta del baño se abrió del todo. Shun salía a pasos pequeños, ocultando su cuerpo con las manos, pues se sentía desnuda. Las mejillas estaban teñidas de color carmín, contrastando con aquellos ojos brillosos, apunto de romper en llanto por la vergüenza del momento. Hyoga quedó sin aliento ante aquella perfecta imagen. Estaba deleitándose con aquel cuerpo que ya presentaba unas perfectas curvas por toda su extensión. Tan ensimismado se quedó, que Shun tuvo que sacarlo de allí, preguntando por su apariencia.

- ¿Cómo… me veo?

Apenas si Hyoga pudo reaccionar ante aquella pregunta. ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Qué no podía pensar porque estaba deleitándose en aquella imagen? ¿Qué su corazón estaba brincando en su pecho con la intención de escaparse por su boca? ¿Qué deseaba arrancarle aquel trozo de tela para poder acariciar su cuerpo desnudo? No. Sin duda, no podía decirle nada de eso.

- Estás… - Las palabras parecían haber desaparecido de su diccionario personal. Tan solo atinó a decir algo casi inconexo, o al menos eso era al parecer para Shun - krasivyĭ (*)

Shun, que no entendió lo que Hyoga quería decir, agachó la mirada conteniendo el llanto y le instó para que fuera solo a la piscina.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que no me quedaba bien. Ve tú y disculpa, por favor, mi ausencia en el día de hoy.

A Hyoga se le fue la sonrisa de un plumazo al escuchar aquella declaración. Dio un par de pasos hasta donde Shun estaba y la sujetó firme y delicadamente de los hombros.

- No lo entiendes – Le dijo con una sonrisa a la muchacha – Shun, estás… - Miró nuevamente el cuerpo de la chica antes de proseguir, cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba – Eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra y me da igual cuantas Diosas existan. – Levantó la cara de Shun por el mentón y clavó sus ojos azules en aquellas esmeraldas – Para mí, solo existes tú, Shun. – Sin apartar el agarre, se acercó lentamente a aquellos labios rosados – Y eso… incluye cualquier modelito que te pongas. Eres perfecta tal y como eres – Y para rematar aquel momento, acabó uniendo sus labios a los de ella, fundiéndose en un dulce beso.

Shun, abrumada por aquella declaración y con los nervios a flor de piel, dejó que Hyoga actuara, robándole aquel único primer beso. Pudo notar como este la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, hasta rodearla totalmente con sus fuertes brazos. Una de las manos de su amigo se posó delicadamente sobre su nuca, haciéndola notar una lengua invasora dentro de su boca. En ese punto, cerró los ojos y trató de corresponder a Hyoga, con los mismos movimientos que el muchacho la inundaba. Sus manos habían comenzado, solo los dioses saben cuando, a acariciar el pecho de su amigo, por debajo de aquella camisa color celeste. Unos instantes después y tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Hyoga apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha y aún con los ojos cerrados, aspiró aquel dulce aroma.

- Shun… - La muchacha abrió levemente los ojos para encontrarse con un Hyoga completamente alterado y con los ojos cerrados – Yo… - Un breve silencio y un suspiro se dejo escuchar en la habitación – No importa!.

Hyoga se alejó de Shun, dejándola completamente intrigada. ¿El qué no tenía importancia? ¿El beso? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Avergonzada por si así era, bajó la mirada, escondiendo sus mejillas con el cabello húmedo que tapaba su cara.

Hyoga estaba ahora en el pequeño balcón, enfadado consigo por no tener la valentía suficiente. Se apoyó en la barandilla y bajó la cabeza mientras se maldecía a sí mismo. ¡Eso no estaba bien! ¡No podía dejarlo así! De nuevo un impulso lo llevó hasta donde Shun estaba. Se quedó a escasos centímetros de la muchacha y cerró los ojos tras inspirar una gran bocanada de aire. Sus puños se cerraron de manera inconsciente, como dándose ánimos para continuar.

- Te amo Shun. – Lo dijo de golpe, provocando que esta levantara la mirada y la posara en los cerrados ojos de su amigo. Sin percatarse de aquel acto, Hyoga prosiguió con su soliloquio – Desde que reviví en la casa de libra no puedo quitarte de la cabeza. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño y cuando estoy contigo, siento que mi corazón va a salir corriendo del pecho. Necesito sentirte cerca, saberte conmigo. Uno solo de tus roces y parece que estoy en el cielo… Esto… – El muchacho se llevó uno de los puños al pecho, como si quisiera arrancar algo de su interior – ¡No es amistad! ¡No lo es! – Se decía más para sí que para Shun – Cuando vi a aquel chico tratando de declarase – Shun abrió los ojos ¿Así que era eso lo que quería hacer Hikaru-kun? ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de no darse cuenta? – Juro que quise morirme porque se me habían adelantado pero antes quería matarlo a él primero por tener esa osadía. Sé que no te merezco. Qué eres demasiado para mí y que estás fuera de mi alcance pero… - En ese instante abrió los ojos y los posó en las esmeraldas de Shun provocando un leve enrojecimiento en sus blancas mejillas – Te amo. – Sujetó las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y volvió a hablar, ahora en susurro – Te amo Shun.

La muchacha actuó más por instinto que por lógica. Se lanzó, literalmente, al cuello del muchacho y le plantó un beso en la boca. Su corazón no podía ir más acelerado y Hyoga le acababa de describir lo que ella misma sentía. Cuando pudo reaccionar, atrajo más a la muchacha hasta su cuerpo y correspondió aquel beso, haciéndolo más intenso y duradero. El tiempo no pasaba para ellos pues estaban en un mundo en el que solo ellos existían. Solo ellos, juntos, compartiendo aquel sentimiento que les había unido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, teniendo especial cuidado en su abultado vientre. Pequeñas risas se escapaban de su boca en cada pequeño beso en su cuello o caricia. Necesitó de toda su atención para no estropear el desayuno que estaba puesto en el fuego. Rompió aquel abrazo con un dulce beso en los labios jugosos de su pareja y continuó con la preparación del desayuno. Paró de golpe tras dar la vuelta a las pequeñas tortitas y se llevó la mano a su vientre mientras sonreía. Hyoga, un tanto preocupado, se acercó a la que era su esposa y llevó la mano por sobre la de ella.

- La pequeña Tassa está inquieta.

Hyoga pudo notar el movimiento de su hijita dentro de Shun y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se agachó y colocó suavemente ambas manos en la tripita, al tiempo que hablaba con esta.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Ya quieres salir, ¿Eh?.

En ese momento, Ikki entró en la cocina y no pudo más que sonreía al ver a la pareja. Shun estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia su hermano mayor, instándole a acercarse.

- Sabes que me dan miedo los niños Shun.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Ikki! Conmigo lo hiciste bien. Serás el mejor tío que pueda tener.

Con un pequeño gruñido, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su pequeña hermana. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al que ahora era su cuñado y este le dejó el espacio que él ocupaba tras darle un beso a su mujer. Le arrebató dulcemente la espátula de la mano derecha y se colocó frente a los fogones, a acabar de hacer el desayuno. Ikki posó sus manos en el vientre de su hermana y se agachó para quedar a la altura. Se quedó mirando aquel bulto por sobre el delantal y sonrió nuevamente.

Estaba por decirle algo, cuando la puerta de la mansión se abrió de golpe. Un pequeño rubio revoltoso corrió hasta la cocina al oler aquel dulce desayuno.

- Papi, papi.

Hyoga volteó para alzar a su pequeñp de cuatro años, que se abalanzó hacia su padre. Shun, sonrió a su hermano y le asintió con la mirada, este se levantó y beso su frente, antes de volver a mostrar aquel frío semblante. Por la puerta de la cocina, Saori entraba siendo ayudaba, como siempre había sido, por Seiya mientras esta se dejaba caer en una de las sillas. Shun se acercó hasta donde esta estaba y se sentó junto a ella, para posar su mano sobre el vientre de esta.

- No deberías de forzarte tanto. Ya has pasado la semana 35 y podría ser perjudicial.

- No es esfuerzo – Saori sonrió a su amiga y le acarició la mejilla. – Además, Seiya es quien se encarga de tu revoltoso. – Cerró los ojos y llevó las dos manos a su bajo vientre - ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Es que no paran nunca?

Ikki rio ante el comentario mientras cargaba a su pequeño sobrino para que Hyoga continuara con lo que llevaba entre manos. En ese momento, Shiryu entraba cargando un enorme bolso verde lleno de pañales y cosas de bebé. Tras él, Shunrei entraba con un canasto y un pequeño niño dentro.

- Lamento que hayáis tenido que esperar. El pequeño no quería dormir.

- Bueno – Hyoga colocó una enorme fuente encima de la mesa de la cocina. Shun hizo ademán de levantarse, pero fue detenida por Shiryu.

- De eso ya nos encargamos nosotros. – Le dio un leve beso en la frente y esta le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Las tres muchachas se sentaron en la mesa mientras sus respectivos maridos se encargaban de preparar lo necesario para desayunar. El pequeño _Daros_ se sentó junto a su madre mientras ésta adecentaba un poco la ropa del pequeño.

Aquellas reuniones las podían hacer los fines de semana, cuando el trabajo no les impedía llevarlas a cabo. Sin duda, la vida había unido a aquellos muchachos y se empeñaba en dejarlos juntos. Tan solo faltaba una muchacha en aquella escena, que no tardó en llegar, llamando a aquella enorme puerta. Ikki dejó al trio de matrimonios para recibir a la que era su actual pareja y en breve, su esposa.

Seika se unió a aquel grupo cuando Seiya acabó la universidad. Con el tiempo y la ayuda de todos, consiguió recuperar la memoria y con el apoyo de Ikki, encontrar la verdadera felicidad, que no reside en los grandes lujos, sino en los pequeños detalles que te llenan y aparecen día a día, sin apenas darnos cuenta.

* красивый [krasivyĭ] : hermosa, preciosa.


End file.
